


Complications

by Jatzogirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jatzogirl/pseuds/Jatzogirl
Summary: Clarke is the Princess of the Ark, a kingdom of Lycans. However, she hated it and ran away. Now she's been living a nice peaceful human life until she finds out that her mother sent 100 lycan criminals into the human society under the guise of seeing if the lycans can reenter the human world but the real mission? To bring her back.  Bellamy Blake is a man on a mission. Queen Abby is holding his sister Octavia hostage until he returns Princess Clarke to her. One pampered princess in exchange for his sister's life and a position in the royal guard. No problem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I am redoing this book. I didn't like the other one. So hope you enjoy. R&R

Chapter 1

Music flowed around her and alcohol burned through her veins. Finally, she was enjoying a taste of freedom. Clarke dance among the crowd fading into the chaos. She wasn’t a princess here. She wasn’t surrounded by bodyguards she was just a girl. Her eyes flashed and her nails elongated in primal delight. Well she was almost just a girl. She could feel the moon pulling at her, begging her to come and race beneath its silver rays. She could feel the familiar burn in her bones demanding she shift but she fought against it. It wasn’t a full moon yet and for the first time in her life she wasn’t held to the same rules and regulations of her home.

Running away from the Ark six months ago had been the easiest decision of her life. No more court or medieval dresses. No more sucking up to the wealthy lycan families for the sake of her families crown. Now she was just an ordinary human. She was Clarke Griffin a waitress from Saxonburg who had no living family. For months she had watched her every move, questioned anytime someone followed her more than a block and hid herself away from the world but after meeting Finn three months ago a feeling of security and peace settled her worry filled mind.

Almost as though her thoughts had conjured him Clark felt Finn’s strong arms wrap around her waist pulling her back against his chest. She wound her arms around his neck and ground her jean covered ass against his groin. He growled lightly in her ear and started to pepper kisses against her unprotected neck.

“You look amazing Clarke. Remind me never to get held up at work again,” Finn’s voice purred in her ear as his hands spanned her bare midriff.

Clarke giggled and tangled her fingers into his longer hair. Finn had been begging her to come to this club for the past few weeks and she had finally agreed but then he got stuck at work and told her he would meet her there. Finn was a magazine photographer and Clark loved how he always smelled of his black room.

The song changed to a slower ballad and most of the patrons left the dance floor for more alcohol. Clarke turned around in Finn’s arms and pressed her lips against his in a dizzying kiss that was more addictive than any drug. Finn quickly took over, wrapping a hand in her curls and plunging his tongue into her mouth while his other hand squeezed her ass.

“Please tell me we get to leave soon. Seeing you in this outfit makes me want to rip it off you with my teeth,” Finn groaned as he pulled away from her lips.

Clarke smirked and applauded herself for choosing to wear skintight skinny jeans and a thin black lacy crop top. She had been dying to have sex with Finn but still she felt that slight twinge of guilt and fear peck at her resolve. Finn was human. 100 percent amazingly simple and uncomplicated human. It would be so simple if she was a human too. However, because she was a lycan it was more complicated. Sleeping with humans wasn’t a bad thing per say but she could never really be with Finn unless he was willing to be changed. She would always have to hide a part of herself, a part she loved, and that was something she would never do again.

From all the stories she had heard from her friends and the other women around the Ark when a lycan has sex the wolf comes out. Its nearly impossible to hold that part of yourself back when the ecstasy is crashing over you. Of course, Clarke wouldn’t know because she’d never been with anyone human or lycan. Still when ever things started to get heated with Finn she could feel her wolf pounding on its cage wanting to share in the pleasure and it scared her. But she loved Finn and she was the happiest she had ever been in her life. She knew Finn loved her too even if he hadn’t said the words out loud yet. He told her everyday though his actions and affection. That’s why tonight she had decided that she was done hiding. She was going to tell Finn the truth. Although to do that she was going to need more alcohol in her system for sure!

“How bout a drink and a pizza first because I know you must be dying after all that hard work,” Clark teased pulling away from him.

Finn gave a deep sigh but nodded and went to find them a table. Clarke sauntered over to the bar and waved towards the bar tender.

“What can I ge-“ The bartenders words stopped as his nostrils flared and his eyes flashed from a mousy brown to glittering gold.

Clarke’s own nose flared as she took in the scent of woods and earth that surrounded the bartender. She knew that smell and it caused her heart rate to skyrocket. This bartender was lycan. Both of them eyed each other carefully almost as if they were trying to dissect every possible move the other could make.

“I’m Lincoln,” The bartender stated warily.

“I’m- uh- Chrissy,” Clarke responded to frightened to use her own name.

“I don’t want any trouble and seeing how cozy you were with that human over there I’m guessing you don’t want any either. If you’re here for a drink and a good time I’m all for it but if you’re thinking of causing trouble I suggest you get your furry little butt the hell out of my club,” Lincoln growled leaning closer to Clarke and slightly lifting his upper lip to reveal his extended canines.

“I’m not here for trouble. You keep to your side and I’ll keep to mine, alright?” Clarke responded holding Lincoln’s gaze.

Lincoln nodded and made her drinks. Clarke paid him and was ready to completely forget ever meeting Lincoln until his words finally sunk in. She whirled around and slammed her drinks on the counter causing Lincoln to refocus on her.

“Wait your club? What is a lycan doing running a human night club,” Clarke hissed as her paranoia settled around her.

“Probably the same as you, getting away from the overbearing stuffiness of lycan society. If any other lycan would understand what I mean it would be you Princess,” Lincoln drawled with a stoic expression.

“How many of you are there? Does my mother know?!” Clarke exclaimed.

“I wouldn’t know. I’m not what you would call high enough up the social ladder to gain an audience with the queen. As for how many of us there are again I don’t know. Maybe 100. It’s difficult to say. After you left there was a bit of a revolt against the status quo. Your mother was on a war path against any one she thought could have possibly kidnapped you. You nearly caused a war princess,” Lincoln growled.

“Please I was not kidnapped and why would my mother even care! God since she got remarried to Kane and had a son I figured I was free to go. She knew I hated it there.” Clark snapped at him.

“Yea but when you left there were a lot of people, mainly our generation who wanted to follow you. We don’t want to maintain the everyday idiocy of the monarchy. And when you were gone for a month many of us took that to mean that we could survive among the humans. That we didn’t need to hide in the shadows of the Ark anymore. Your mother didn’t agree which led to a small rebellion that she crushed with a small wave of her hand. But she knew that wouldn’t hold people for long so she agreed to let 100 ‘deviants’ test the waters of human civilization. If we can prove that assimilation is possible you may have just led the lycan empire into a new age.” Lincoln explained.

“So your telling me my mother sent 100 lycan criminals into human society?!” Clarke exclaimed.

“Yep that about sums it up.” Lincoln responded with a small smirk, “Oh and if one of us brings you back there’s a massive reward. Lucky for you I like my uncomplicated life enough that I don’t want to even try to drag your crazy ass back to your mom. I know a suicide mission when I hear it.”

“Well shit.” Clarke muttered draining her tequila in a single swig. So much for her easy uncomplicated life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Chapter 2. Be aware Abby is a bad person in this fic. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2

Bellamy woke up early stretching his arms over his head and quickly dressed for his guard duty. It was a job that got him more mockery than respect, but it was a steady paycheck, or it would be as soon as he finished his probational period. He started to make breakfast for Octavia because if he didn’t leave her anything she would starve before cooking for herself.

After making her an omelet and some breakfast potatoes Bellamy started on the dishes. Just as he was finishing Octavia came into the kitchen. Bellamy just smiled at her. Even at 20 years old she still looked so adorable in the mornings with her hair all ruffled and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Hey sleepy head I made you breakfast. Now I have to get to work but could you please just stay out of trouble? I know I’m asking a lot but you know I have my probational hearing today and if things go right we will be able to move out of this dump and into a real house or possibly the castle if we’re lucky.” Bellamy pleaded jokingly.

“Or we could just follow the other 100 people our age and try the real world. Come on Bell don’t you ever get sick of this charade? The humans got rid of the monarchy centuries ago and yet here we are, these ‘superior’ beings, getting bossed around by a woman with an inferior complex. Hell, her own daughter thought she was nuts. That’s why she left. Clarke was my best friend Bell. I know she wasn’t kidnapped and so do you.” Octavia stated as she dug into her breakfast.

“O that’s our queen. You shouldn’t say things like that. If anyone heard you talking like that…O look what happened to mom. I will not, no I cannot, lose you too. I am trying to give us a better life. Let me do that.” Bellamy stated.

Octavia rolled her eyes and focused on her food. Bellamy sighed and kissed her forehead before heading out. Octavia and Clarke had been very close when they were younger. More like sisters then friends. Bellamy had watched those two cause all kinds of mischief and mayhem but after King Jake was assassinated everything changed. Queen Abby banned her daughter’s travels and adventures in the city and began trying to find a suitable husband for her. Massive balls and parades were thrown for months on end until that fateful night. The night that the princess was nowhere to be found. All of her important belongings were gone and all that remained was a letter.

Abby had arrived at their house the next day and ordered his mother Aurora arrested for abducting Clarke and smuggling her out of the kingdom. His mom had laughed and asked Abby if one could call it abduction when the girl comes to them and begs them to free her from the horrors of castle life. Begs to be set free and pays handsomely for the chance to even lay eyes on the outside world. Abby later executed Aurora for a bunch of made up crimes. Bellamy had tried to get Aurora to give up the people who helped her so that her life would have been spared but then his mother told him about his sister’s involvement. As lycans its impossible to lie because it changes your very scent. Abby wanted everyone involved and Aurora refused to give anyone away because they might not hold up as well as she could and she would not risk her daughter.

“You need to watch over your sister Bell. Your sister your responsibility.” Those were the last word his mother ever said to him.

Everyday since then he had lived by those words and tried to work his way through the ranks, again. He had been a fully paid solider but after what happened with his mom he was demoted back to the bottom. It was hard and drove him crazy, but he needed to be high up in the military because if anyone found out about his sister’s involvement he needed enough power to save her.

When he arrived at the training yard he saw several trainees running drills. Bellamy grabbed his sword and headed over to join in when a hand fell on his shoulder.

“The Queen is looking for you little Blake,” Pike growled in Bellamy’s ear, his foul wine-soaked breath wafting against his face.

“She knows where I am. I need to get started on my drills,” Bellamy shot back trying to shake off the offending hand.

“The Queen wants you now. OR are you directly disobeying a royal request? Please resist I would love to put you in your place pretty boy,” Pike smirked at him resting a hand on his own blade.

“Fine. Where is she?” Bellamy asked.

“In the throne room. Come I’ll escort you. Wouldn’t want you to get lost in the big castle.” Pike chuckled and tightened his grip before propelling him towards one of the castle doorways.

Bellamy grit his teeth but allowed himself to be led about like a child. He took in the ornate paintings and tapestries and barely held in his scoff. Out there in the city children were starving and women were selling themselves for a few scraps and yet here were decorations that could provide enough money to eradicate those struggles. Then again why should the fat and rich worry about the common people all they do is produce the food they horde and form the guards that keep them safe. No reason to treat them with respect or care.

Finally they reached the throne room and there siting on her guilded throne was Queen Abby. She was draped in the finest silks and jewels adorned her neck and hands the size of quarters. She was so covered in fine things that she herself seemed to glitter. Most of the people said she looked like an angel when she was dressed this way but to Bellamy is was sickening and distasteful. Still he dropped to his knee, for his sister.

“Ah squire Blake I am so glad that you could join me.” Abby said in a sugary sweet tone.

“I am at your disposal my queen. How might I be of service to you?” Bellamy asked in a monotone voice.

“Sir Pike you may leave us,” Abby sent Pike scampering with a single wave of her hand. “Now squire I know you were once a member of the castle guard and then that unfortunate business with your mother. I do hope you understand why I did what I did. Your mother used to be one of my dearest friends but when she took my daughter and sold her to my enemies I could not let that stand. She was raising a rebellion against me. Still I am so sorry for your loss and am very grateful that you are still standing beside this kingdom.”

Bellamy focused on the floor in front of him as he struggled to control his breathing. He wanted to kill his queen more than words could say but he knew he would never make it out of the castle alive. So he played the good little soldier boy and nodded.

“I have a mission that I need someone of your caliber and honesty. Plus I feel you will have an emotional connection with this as well,” Something in Abby’s tone caused Bellamy’s blood to run cold and he raised his eyes to meet hers. “I need you to find my daughter. She has been gone for far too long and I am afraid that something has happened to her. I know she was close with your sister so I assume you remember her probably better then most of her servants here at the castle.”

“I do remember your daughter your grace but how do you expect me to find her? Unless you believe she is still in the kingdom.” Bellamy asked.

“Please stand squire I do not require some mindless drone. I have 100 of those already searching the human world for her. I need a solider who knows how my daughter thinks. The 100 lycans I sent into the human world are likely to be swayed by whatever party holds my daughter and I need one honest loyal solider who will do what I believe those 100 will fail at and bring me back my daughter.” Abby decreed as her hardened gaze bore into him.

“You’re asking me to leave the city? To leave the Kingdom for who knows how long and find your daughter? A daughter you already have 100 other lycans looking for? Am I getting this right?” Bellamy demanded as he rose to his feet.

“Yes that’s what I am asking and I would push you to find Clarke and bring her here before one of the others does. Your sister’s life may depend on it.” Abby smirked when Bellamy’s whole body went pin straight.

“My sister’s life? Are you threatening my sister my queen?” Bellamy spat the last word as his hands clenched into fists.

“No. Of course not squire Blake. I was merely implying that I could change your sister’s life for the better. I’m sorry I should have been more direct. I can give Octavia your mother’s ladyship that was taken when she conspired against me. I can find Octavia an appropriate husband and make sure that she never wants for anything ever again. If you do what I ask. Otherwise who knows what could happen to a poor girl all on her own in the world. Terrible things happen everyday Squire Blake.” Abby lifted her goblet and took a deep drink.

Bellamy’s thoughts were reeling. Octavia would kill him if he left the kingdom without her and she would also kill him if he made her come live at the castle. On the other hand, Abby could easily have his sister killed and made to look like an accident if he didn’t. He held his sister’s future in his hands. One future she would hate him for forcing that lifestyle on her and in the other she could easily end up dead. Hate he could handle but his sister dying because of him…. that he could never live with.

“I am yours to command my queen. What you desire I shall carry out,” Bellamy bite out as he bowed his head.

“Wonderful! You leave tomorrow morning. Oh and one more thing- you have 1 month to bring me my daughter or your sister could be meeting your mother in the royal cemetery.” Abby’s tone was one of pure icy cold certainty and all Bellamy could do was accept the mission with a bow. His sister, his responsibility.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey new chapter! Whose excited?! Just so you know reviews keep me going! They help with writers block and the over all health of the author. True facts! ( ;) ) Lots of love Jatzogirl

Chapter 3

“So what kind of reward is my mom offering?” Clarke asked as Lincoln.

“The usual wealth, power blah blah blah. What she isn’t saying that pretty much all 100 of us got right away is that after bringing you back there is going to be a massive target on our backs. We would have spent time with you and most likely learned your side of the events and that makes us liabilities. None of us wants to be in an early grave.” Lincoln replied matter of factly. “Now don’t you have a wittle human to go look after? You might need to tighten your leash on that one Princess.”

Lincoln gestured towards Finn who was dancing with some beautiful darker skinned woman. Clarke glared at Lincoln and put some money on the counter. Lincoln just scoffed a little and pushed the money back at her.

“Nah Princess your moneys no good here. Your boy toy yea he can pay for his before you guys leave alright.” Lincoln said holding her gaze.

“I’m paying tonight. Finn had a big promotion at work so if you want to get paid you need to take my money because I am not letting my BOYFRIEND pay for himself.” Clarke snapped refusing to take the money back.

“Clarke just looking at the two of you I can tell he makes way more then you. You’re a ….. umm barista?” Lincoln asked smirking at her.

“I am not a barista! I’m a waitress,” She mumbled the last part under her breath as her cheeks heated with embarrassment.

“Sorry didn’t catch what you said there princess. How bout you try again.” Lincoln was barely holding in his laughter.

“I’m a waitress alright. Happy now?” Clarke snarled.

“Eh I am what I am. So…want a job?” Lincoln asked raising an eyebrow at her.

“Wait what?! You’re offering me a job? You don’t even know me.” Clarke was perplexed by Lincoln’s offer.

“I know enough. I know everything you tried to do in Ark. You tried to better the lives of every wolf regardless of social standing. You worked endlessly on any injured party even when they were enemies. You’re reputation proceeds you. Plus, I need a bar tender and I would like it to be someone I don’t have to hide from, if you know what I mean.” Lincoln pointed out shrugging.

“Are you coming on to me?” Clarke asked trying to figure out if there was some ulterior motive behind Lincoln’s kindness.

“Sorry to disappoint you Clarke but the blonde Barbie princess look doesn’t turn me on,” Lincoln chuckled lightly.

“The castle guard aren’t going to come bursting through the doors on my first night because this was all some elaborate ruse?” Clarke continued watching him carefully.

“Nah I’d wait a week and see if you increase the profits before I sell you down the river.” He joked playfully.

“So all you want is to help me out? That’s what your saying?” Clarke demanded.

“Well I mean I want to increase the profits of my club and who knows maybe I’ll call in a favor down the line. Nothing too terrible but it never hurts to have a princess in your debt.” Lincoln pointed out oddly pleased that Clarke was being so careful.

“Alright time for the biggest question and just realize that everything, possibly your very life, depends on your answer.” Clarke stated leaning closer to Lincoln.

Lincoln raised his eye brow at her but nodded for her to ask her question.

“How much are you going to pay me?” At Clarke’s words Lincoln started seriously laughing as he shook his head.

****************************************************************

“Octavia! Hey I need to talk to you!” Bellamy yelled as he entered the house, hovel really.

“I’m busy! Go away!” Octavia’s hurried response set Bellamy’s nerves on edge.

He opened the door again and slammed it to make it seem like he had left.

“Wow you weren’t kidding your brother really is too trusting,” A male voice joked from his sister’s room and Bellamy’s blood began to boil.

“Shh. You ruin all of this when you open your mouth Adam. How bout you just focus on what you’re good at.” Octavia responded with a playful tone softening her words.

Bellamy didn’t even register that he had moved until he was throwing open Octavia’s door. Then he wished he had bleach on hand because his sister was shirtless, and Adam had been kissing his sister while getting his pants off.

“GOD! GET THE HELL OFF MY SISTER!” Bellamy cried out as he shielded his eyes hoping that one day he would able to get rid of the horrible image that was now etched into his mind.

“AH! BELLAMY! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!” Octavia screeched as she shoved Adam off of her and grabbed her discarded shirt.

“I’m not leaving. What the hell do you think you’re doing with this riffraff Octavia. I raised you better then this! Thank god you’ll be stay at the castle while I’m gone or who knows what trouble you’d get yourself into.” Bellamy scoffed.

“Hey! I’m not some riff raff! I happen to be a squire in the-. “ Adam started to defend himself but Octavia cut him off.

“Oh shut up Adam! Wait Bell you’re leaving? Where are you going?!” Octavia demanded.

“I have a mission from the queen so until I return you’ll be staying with her.” Bellamy replied still shielding his eyes.

“THE HELL I WILL! If you’re going somewhere potentially dangerous I’m going with you and that’s final Bell.” Octavia exclaimed.

“Yes you are! Please don’t fight with me right now. I really have to get going and I need to drop you off first.” Bellamy stated in a tone that brokered no argument, not that it would stop Octavia.

“I am not going to the castle! God Bellamy take your hand off of your eyes were decent for Christ sake. Look at me! I am telling you that if you bring me to that stupid stuffy overbearing palace and force me to consort with those despicable people I will make your life hell for the rest of your existence.” Octavia vowed.

Bellamy lowered his hand and glared at his sister who was glaring right back at him her brown eyes burning with sincerity.

“I don’t exactly have a choice in this O! I don’t have a choice in any of this, but I need you to do this for me, okay?! I love you more than anything so I need you to please trust me when I say I wouldn’t make you do this if I didn’t have to. I’m losing time I can’t afford right now because I’m trying to make you understand! If I wanted to I could just dragged you over there regardless of your kicking and screaming but I’m not doing that, am I?” Bellamy growled getting more and more frustrated.

“Just you try it Bellamy Augustus Blake and I will put you on the ground,” Octavia snarled.

“FINE!” Bellamy announced grabbing his sister’s arm and yanking her to him and throwing her over his shoulder in one fluent motion.

“AHH!” Octavia exclaimed and started pounding against his back. “Put me down right now Bellamy! I will never forgive you for this!”

“Hey put her down!” Adam said as he blocked Bellamy’s path by getting right in front of him.

“I just found you in bed with my sister and I didn’t kill you on the spot, do you really think that getting in my way is going to end well for you?” Bellamy asked as he blatantly ignored Octavia’s incessant pounding on his back.

Adam drew his sword and motioned for Bellamy to put Octavia down. Bellamy eyed the wolf in front of him carefully noticing that his arm was shaking ever so slightly. Then quick as lightning even with the added weight of Octavia Bellamy fired off a powerful kick right into Adam’s solar plexus causing Adam to drop his sword and fall to his knees.

“Where do you even find these pitiful guys O?” Bellamy asked as he slammed his elbow down on the back of Adam’s head causing Adam to slam his face into the ground effectively knocking him out.

“What can I say Bell he was pretty.” Octavia snapped at him as she struggled to get released.

“Guess he had to have something going for him. Just settle down its not that far a trek and maybe I’ll even let you walk if you just stop throwing this temper tantrum and listen to me.” Bellamy teased as he started off towards the castle.

“Oh, just you wait Bellamy I will get you for this! I will not be forced to parade around like those oversized pompous peacocks. I swear it.” Octavia growled as she accepted that she was going to the castle. But she certainly wasn’t going to stay there, mark her words she would get out of this kingdom before the night was over her brother’s wishes be damned!


End file.
